Alpha Female Darkseeker
The Alpha Female Darkseeker was the main antagonist of I Am Legend. She was the daughter of the leader of the Darkseekers and the arch-enemy of Dr. Neville, who kidnapped her father in order to test strains of his serum in order to find the cure to the KV. This motivates the vengeful and ruthless Alpha, and the Darkseekers to attack Neville. The Alpha Female Darkseeker is indirectly responsible for the subsequent death of Neville's companion Samantha and led the final assault to Neville's home and makeshift lab. Biography When KV broke out, the Alpha Female was infected and turned into a Darkseeker. She became the Alpha Female of a colony of a few thousand Darkseekers living in the derelict Manhattan. In 2012, three years after the KV outbreak, the Alpha Female and her colony were living inside a deserted building. When the colony was discovered by Neville, the latter used a snare trap to capture the Alpha Female's father. The Alpha Female attempted to rescue him from Neville, but she was kept at bay by the sunlight. The following night, desperate to rescue her father from Neville, the Alpha Female took one of the mannequins outside of a local store, and set up a duplicate of Neville's snare trap for him in front of the Grand Terminal Station, with the mannequin as bait. The Alpha Female retreated into the Station at dawn from the daylight. During the day, Neville fell for the trap. At dusk, when it became dark enough for the Alpha Female to exit the station, she emerged and unleashed three infected dogs on Neville and Sam. Neville and Sam were able to survive and kill the dogs, but not before one infected Sam, who later became aggressive and was reluctantly killed by a heartbroken Neville after the serum didn't affect her. That night, a horde of Darkseekers led by the Alpha Female attacked Neville's "office" in South Street Seaport, where Neville waited with Sam everyday for years during midday for any survivors, in search of Neville. There, a grief-stricken and raged-filled Neville suicidally ambushed and killed many of them as vengeance for Sam and to die by their hands out of grief and loneliness over Sam's death. Despite killing many Darkseekers, they were eventually able to overwhelm him. The Alpha Female approached and prepared to kill a barely conscious Neville, when survivors Anna and Ethan arrived and used UV lights to force the Darkseekers to retreat. Because Neville's rescuers were unaware of his daily survival routine (hiding his scent, returning home before dusk or most notably staying out until dawn) they allowed the Alpha Female & the rest of the Dark Seekers to follow them home. The Alpha Female and her horde chased Neville, Anna and Ethan into Neville's basement. Neville's pleas and promises of curing them fell on deaf ears as The Alpha Female engaged, continuously ramming into Neville's shatter proof shelter. As the shelter began to crack and with little time left before exposer to the horde, Neville took the potentially cured blood from the Alpha Female's father, gave it to Anna and let she and Ethan hide in his bunker before using a grenade and taking out himself, The Alpha Female, her father and the rest of the horde. In the Alternative Ending, The Alpha Female proceeds to attack the glass shelter but proceeds to smear a butterfly shape on the plexiglass, identifying herself by her butterfly tattoo that she is the daughter of the Alpha Male, and showing that she simply wanted her father back. Neville removed the KV antidote from the Alpha Male's bloodstream and returned him to the Alpha Female. In return, the Alpha Female made sure the other Darkseekers didn't attack Neville, and left peacefully with her father. Category:Characters Category:I Am Legend film characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased characters